It's special to me
by I.Am.The.Unforgiven.One
Summary: Since her dragon left, Lucy spent her time searching for him. When she finally moved on, she set herself a new goal: to join a guild. While searching for perfect one, she meets shadow dragon slayer Rogue and his companions who were kicked out of their guild. Will these adventures help Lucy find happiness that disappeared with her dragon? Or will she find something more?
1. Farewell

**Chapter 1: Farewell**

 **Yo minna!**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me c:**

 **I hope you like it even if it's kinda short.**

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in a golden field, her blonde hair streaked with colors of the setting sun. Her warm brown eyes scanned the landscape for the last time. She will miss this place as much as she will miss her dragon. Nova was celestial dragon and had white and golden scales. His warm stormy blue eyes always made her feel safe. He was her guardian, friend and most importantly, her father. He found her when she was just a little child. She lost her parents and only property she owned were two golden keys. He took her in and trained her, gave her reason to live. She was happy with him.

But happiness does not last forever. One day Nova was gone. He left without a trace. It pained her that he didn't even said goodbye, but he certainly had a good reason. Just in case, Lucy decided to search for him. She spent years wandering all around Fiore, searching for her father. She had seen the world, met new people, learned new traditions… But she didn't find Nova.

After six years of traveling she decided to move on.

And here she is, sitting and simply being nostalgic. It wasn't the reason she came here for, but if she was never coming here again, it would do no harm. But now it was time to leave. She spent enough time thinking about her past.

The blonde stood up, taking in the sight for the last time. She turned around and sighed.

"Farewell, father" she whispered.

And with that final words, she walked away.


	2. Exiles

**Chapter 2: Exiles**

 **And here is chapter two!**

 **Thank you for reviewing/ following/ favoriting my story and I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes, English isn't my mother language.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Soo, on with the story.**

 **And of course, I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Today wasn't very good day for Sting and Rogue. In fact, it wasn't good at all. They were both proud members of Sabertooth and were respected by most of people. Master Jiemma sent them on a century quest, for everyone feared them and their power. He thought they were up to challenge. But he was wrong.

While they were indeed strong, they lacked experience. The dragon duo was supposed to slay one of remaining Zeref's demons, but it turned out it was too strong for them. They spent about two years searching for it, and when they finally caught a track, it ended up being few months old. It was really hard for them just to locate it, and when they finally did, it destroyed them. They were lucky to be alive.

They crawled back to the guild, ashamed of their failure. The punishment they received was something they expected. Their master was ruthless and had beaten them into pulps. He even made them erase their own guild marks. It was humiliating, but both dragon slayers felt relief. While they both loved being mages of Sabertooth, they hated the fact that nobody in that guild cared about each other. And they wouldn't have to fear for their exceeds getting hurt.

So here they are, walking down the streets of Crocus, searching for place to sleep. They left Sabertooth and decided they will relax a bit, spend few days in Crocus. After short vacation, they will find themselves fine guild that actually treated their members with respect.

Soon enough the dragon duo found decent enough inn and dropped their stuff in their room.

"Oi Rogue, I'm tired. Could you get some food for us?" Sting asked.

"Hn" Rouge wasn't really happy with the idea, he was tired too. But they needed food, so he complied.

Streets were busy, same as the people. Rogue walked down the street with Frosch in his hands. Little exceed wanted to keep company to his dragon slayer who was currently trying to find place to buy some food. They were passing by the train station when Rogue noticed something unusual. There was an exceed with midnight blue fur and intelligent golden eyes. It was apparently female, wearing white dress with black bow. What caught dragon slayer's attention was the fact that she had katana attached to her belt. He looked at Frosch, who was looking at female exceed curiously.

"Frosch, you see exceed too, right?" Rogue asked. Frosch simply nodded. It wasn't really common to see exceeds without dragon slayers with them, so Rogue couldn't help but wonder why is she alone.

Shadow dragon slayer decided to ask her himself. He approached her carefully. He was well aware that exceed meant that there is a dragon slayer nearby, so he didn't want them to think that he was going to harm her.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why are you here _alone_?" The exceed turned her attention to Rogue and Frosch.

"I am waiting for somebody" she replied bluntly.

"Is that somebody, by any chance, a dragon slayer?" That seemed to got her attention.

"Yes, and how did you know?" She looked amused, carefully studying Rogue's face.

Her eyes traveled down only to notice man held exceed and it suddenly made sense to her. Sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Rogue noticed how she relaxed upon realization that he was a dragon slayer himself, so he tried to continue their conversation "I'm Rogue and this is Frosch. Pleased to meet you"

"Hazel, nice to meet you too" she returned gesture with a small smile.

"Fro thinks that Hazel is pretty!"

That remark made Hazel laugh, she didn't get compliments like that every day, especially not from fellow exceeds.

"Hazel, who are you talking to?" sweet voice called from their backs.

All three heads turned towards the direction of the voice only to see beautiful blonde girl who looked wary and yet curious. Her nose wrinkled and her warm brown eyes seemed to soften a bit.

Hazel walked towards blonde with warm, ignoring question that she asked.

"Lucy!"


	3. Flight

**Yello!**

 **Unforgiven here, sorry guys, but I won't be able to update frequently because.. finals :/**

 **Please say if there are any mistakes, I don't have beta reader nor do I have time to proofread this, and English isn't my mother language, so sorry!**

 **And I'm really thankful for positive feedback, I'm glad there are some RoLu shippers out there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **However, I do hope you will like this even though it's rushed and I kinda wrote it before sleep…**

 **I won't pester you any longer so just enjoy yourselves c:**

 **…**

"Lucy!" Hazel walked towards blonde with warm smile.

Blonde girl, apparently named Lucy, wore white strapless sundress with sweetheart neckline. It reached her knees and complimented her curves, her hair was very long, almost reaching the edge of her dress and her eyes were chocolate brown. She truly looked like an angel.

"Hazel?" Lucy was curious who were people standing next to her exceed.

"Hello to you, too!" The exceed giggled and glanced at her new friends. Though she didn't know what she was scared of, she never really saw her communicate with people other than cashiers and such. She hoped that Lucy would accept them, after all, she was her only company for years. It was time to make some new friends.

Exceed reached for blonde's hand and gently dragged her towards Rogue and Frosch. Hazel motioned her paw, pointing it at tiny green exceed in pink frog costume "This is Frosch."

"Nice to meet you, Frosch!" Lucy smiled at him.

"Fro thinks so, too!" His reply made blonde giggle.

Hazel observed interaction between girl and exceed, happy that Lucy smiled. She was gloomy past few days and this was nice change. Still, she had to introduce her to Rogue.

"And this," she pointed her paw at black haired man "is Rogue."

Lucy realized that exceed was being held by a pair of strong arms. She slowly raised her eyes, noticing muscular torso of the man that was visible even though he was wearing loose gray shirt. Her gaze traveled up to his face. She stared his handsome but stoic face that was framed with jet black hair. However, what caught her attention were his bloody red eyes and his intense gaze. It made her feel small and yet she felt safe. She felt some sort of weird bond that was pulling her closer to him. But she couldn't come any closer due to a fact they were still strangers.

She shyly held out her hand and smiled "Hi, my name's Lucy Heartfilia". Rogue glanced at her hand then back to her face "Rogue Cheney". He outstretched his own arm and caught hers with his.

The moment their hands touched they pulled them back, as if they were electroshocked.

"You felt it too?" Lucy asked. He nodded. Both of them looked confused, but kept it for themselves.

"Felt what?" Hazel and Frosch asked in unison.

"Nothing, forget about it" Blonde giggled. This feeling… She wasn't exactly sure but she thought it might just be… no… it couldn't be… or maybe it could?

She thought that Rogue might be her mate. This fact made her blush a light shade of pink.

It was part of dragon traditions. Every dragon had it's mate, their perfect match. There was be only one mate for each dragon and they couldn't choose them. That tradition transferred to dragon slayers. When you meet your mate you feel attracted to them, not by looks nor personality, you just feel like you belong next to them. Lucy had felt this way in Rogue's presence and it somewhat scared her. She didn't want mate yet, she was too young to settle down and she didn't like the thought of her mate being complete stranger to her. Well she could always try to befriend him. He was certainly good looking and she could definitely imagine herself in his hands.

Lucy's train of thoughts was broken by Rogue himself "So then, Lucy, what are you doing in Crocus?"

She was thankful, her thoughts were getting out of control. How could she even think like that? She wasn't even sure if he was her mate. Blonde replied with a smile "I was thinking about joining a guild, but I do not know which one. Maybe you can take me to yours, if you're member of one, that is!"

Her smile was so pretty and it made Rogue smile back. He was usually stoic, never smiling nor showing any emotions, but this girl was making feel relaxed. He felt so comfortable in her presence, completely unaware of curious look his exceed was giving him. Frosch was well aware that his slayer would smile only for him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not member of any guild" His response made blonde frown. Rogue didn't like her frowning, he preferred her smile. He just wanted to make her smile. It was so unlike him, but he had idea why. Just like Lucy, his idea was that Lucy was his mate. However he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He had to make sure if he is going to spend the rest of his life with her.

"But my partners and I are searching for one, so you can join us if want" He suggested. If she is somewhere else, he couldn't find out, right?

"I'd love to! But I don't want to bother you and your companions…" She was smiling shyly at him.

"Don't worry, I invited you, didn't I?" He smiled back at her and it made her blush.

While two slayers were interacting, Hazel and Frosch observed.

"Fro thinks Rogue likes Lucy!" Frosch whispered.

"I noticed. Lucy seems to like Rogue back. Should we play matchmakers?" Hazel said with mischievous glint in her feline golden eyes. Frosch nodded eagerly.

"I think it's time to go back" Rogue brought their attention back.

"Rouge, shouldn't we go buy some food?" Frosch asked.

"Yes, thanks Fro" Brunette replied with smile.

…

Dragon slayers walked in comfortable silence, while two exceeds walked few meters behind, out of slayers' earshot, and discussing about their masters and how to develop their romance. After buying some food, ( **A/N: Sorry, I had no idea how to write about them buying food and make it interesting** ) they headed towards inn in which Rogue, Frosch and others stayed. Lucy was curious about who were other people Rogue traveled with. She was sceptic, what if they didn't want her with them? What if they made her leave? She hated the thought of leaving Rogue even though she barely knew him. It was really weird, feeling so attached to a man who she didn't know anything about. Blonde had to wonder whether he was feeling the same she did.

And he did. Rogue was itching to hold her in his hands, but he had to control himself. He met her just fifteen minutes ago and he already wanted her closer to him. Damn those dragons and their traditions. He didn't feel like himself and it wasn't pleasing. But there wasn't anything he could do to stop this. The best thing to do is to get to know her. Maybe then he could make her his… He shook his head to stop silly thoughts. This is going too far. Raising his head, he noticed their inn just few meters ahead of them.

"We're almost there" He said in his stoic voice.

"I'm so excited! Do you think that they will like me?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I don't see any reasons why they wouldn't" Rouge's words didn't really help her.

She took Hazel in her hands and petted her head to calm herself, who wasn't really pleased. Exceed were really having amazing ideas and Lucy interrupted them. Rogue opened door of the inn and they passed through empty bar and went upstairs. Rogue stopped at second door and opened them. Lucy was surprised that they were unlocked.

He entered the room and Frosch followed him. Lucy was hesitant, but Hazel's reassuring squeeze of hand gave her courage. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Oi Rogue, 'bout damn time!" Loud, masculine voice called from the other side of doors that were across the room. They shot open and blonde man walked out with towel as only piece of clothing. Lucy, who was shocked by his clothes, blushed furiously and turned her head away with gasp.

"Who's that?" Blonde man asked with narrowed eyes.

"Go get yourself some clothes, Sting" Rogue ignored Sting's question.

"Not until you answer me!" Sting growled.

"Clothes first" Rogue replied calmly.

"Fine!" Sting rushed back to the room he was in before they came.

While he was dressing, Rogue dropped food on the table. Lucy sat on one of chairs and stared at her hands awkwardly. Soon enough, Sting came out of bathroom in plain white shirt and black pants.

He stood in front of Lucy with curious but annoyed look "Will you finally introduce yourself?"

"I'm Lucy" she said quietly.

…

 **That's all folks! Hope you liked it.**

 **Once again, I apologize if there are any mistakes.**

 **Love ya all!**


End file.
